Bus From the Underworld
by mushimio92
Summary: Own Story. It all started on that bus ride and it all ends on that bus ride


The Bus to the end

Zu zu is a none believer in his whole life, he believes in nothing, religions, myths, legends. He only believed in logical facts, and things that he could see. Ghost is no exception as well, he have always believed that ghost stories are for wimps only. And he is not, that is also why he is an accomplished lawyer, everyone in his office idolizes him for his down to earth attitude and his straight forwardness. But being accomplished having a lot of money and fame is one thing, his straight attitude made his friends and relatives awkward around him as there is nothing common between them to talk about. Hence every holiday and gathering, they never invited him. So Zu zu was nearly always surrounded by mountains and mountains of work, when he wasn't doing work he was in the library squeezing information into his head. Soon he became a loner, and his only companion was his 1 year old terrier.

One day after ending his uneventful day with meetings and paper work, he decided to take the city bus to his long time friends house, it has been ages since he saw her. Thinking if they could have a drink together, he began to wait at the bus stop. He had never taken the city bus in 3 years; he was not even sure what bus to take, being clever he looked at the bus directory. When he turned around, he felt a tap on his shoulders. He jumped, but it was just a young girl. She was dressed in a pretty light pink dress, she didn't say anything but passed him a bus ticket, and she told him that it is a premium bus ticket, the ride would be free.

Zu zu was a little suspicious, but didn't say much, he accepted the bus ticket. And was about to thank the girl, but she disappeared, thinking that she must have left; he continued to scan the bus directory, and soon found the bus he should take. He walked to the edge of the bus platform, he glanced down the road, there were no cars or buses around and a large misty fog is rolling in. what a dumb luck, he thought to himself. Maybe he should walk to his friends' house, it isn't that far away. Before making that very bad decision as his friend's house is in the next town; he glanced down the long road, still no bus.

He gave a long sigh, and was about to leave the platform, when he was pulled back an unseen force, he tripped backwards and landed on his bottoms painfully, shocked, he looked around to see who was trying to kill him, but there wasn't anyone around. Sill he wasn't scared like most people would have been at that time, instead he calmly pulled himself up. And was dusting his clothes, when he realized there was a pair of yellow eyes looking straight into his eyes, Zu zu gave a soft scream and jumped a few steps backwards and tripped.

The front door opened,

"Welcome mister, this would be the 11pm bus. I am your conductor Joe Green; can I have your ticket?"

The voice came from a scrawny old man who was standing on the top step of a bus and was looking at Zu zu in a curious way. He approached the stunned man on the floor. He bend down with His thin fingers were out stretched and were wrapping themselves around the stunned man's arm. With the strength of a young man, he pulled Zu zu to his feet. Without speaking further, he reached into Zu zu pocket and pulled out the Premium ticket and stuffed it into his own back pocket. The man then turned around and gestured Zu zu to follow him onto the bus.

He was at the top step before realizing that Zu zu had not moved an inch, who can blame him? After being shocked in the worst way ever, for the first time of his life, he was a frightened. And the little dude with those yellow eyes is very creepy, should he really follow him up the bus? He could feel himself shaking, and his mouth was really dry, he took a deep breathe he can refuse and walk instead, in fact he was getting fat and needed some exercise. And it would be way better than to board a creepy conductors' bus.

"Say, Mister. Do you believe in ghost? They say there this vengeful spirit of a little girl roaming this parts, she likes to lure man and tear them into pieces. And it is said that she love to dress in Pink."

The little conductor dude said in a low and creepy voice, the misty and dark surroundings does not help at all, and didn't he saw a girl dressed in pink earlier? He did not believe in such things but all the creepy things seemed to have changed that by a notch. That unfortunate fact shoot through his body like lightning, Zu zu regained the feeling in his legs. And also his mind, without a second to lose, he zoomed pass the scary conductor and clambered onto his bus, between the scary girl that kills people and the scary bus that couldn't possibly be any worse, he knew what to choose.

Once on the bus, he settled himself second row from the front door, he placed his cold hands into his jacket trying to tempt some non-existent heat to warm him up, but of course it didn't help. All he wanted now is to arrive to his friends' house safe and sound, it would be even better if his friend had some ginger tea. Trying to distract himself from the coldness, he took out his phone hoping to call his friend, but there was no reception, which was not possible, deeming that his phone is damaged. Zu zu decided to turn his attention to the conductor who was punching in his ticket; he seemed very old and fragile. Why is he still working? Shouldn't he give up the job to someone younger? It is people like him that cause the economy declination. But being lawyer minded at this time, isn't good for his brain. He fiddled with his phone trying to get a reception, but in the end, his phone could not be even switched on. He gave up and decided to wait for the bus to move.

He waited for a couple of minutes, and many more minutes. The conductor was still punching in the tickets. Continuous clicking sounds can be heard, but he had not moved an inch. Zu zu was getting comfortable by the second, soon his attitude returned. He stood up and inched closer to the old man,

"Hey, Old man, you are taking a long time, if you are this slow, why don't you quit and let some other people take the job. You old people should know that staying at home is best for you." He said in a strong and harsh toned, a habit honed by years being a lawyer. He got no response, except the clicking sound got louder, and more furiously. By then Zu zu was pissed off, being a lawyer he wants answer and he must get them. He rounded the conductor to see what he was doing, but what he saw would never leave his mind.

The old conductor was staring into blank space with a grin on his face, his face seemed to have melted like wax on a hot summer day. It looked contorted, and twisted. His hands were still holding the puncher, but it was not punching the ticket anymore but it was punching his flesh, there were holes on his arms and each of the holes were bleeding. The blood oozed from his arm and dripped onto the bus flooring. Zu zu took many steps backwards, and was closing his eyes while doing so, the image of the dead conductors' hideous face kept flashing in his mind, he wanted to puke badly, and the smell of blood is overwhelming. He felt himself pressed against the window of the bus, he opened his eyes but was more shocked than he ever been, the contorted face of the conductor was right in his face, Zu zu could see very clearly the melted skin and the deformed eyeball, he tried to move back, but was not able to, then suddenly he felt a weight landed on his shoes, what he saw was even more nauseating, the arm of the conductor had melted away from his body and fell onto his shoes. He kicked the arm away as far as he could, but the conductors' body was still pressing on him, he had nowhere to escape, and then it stopped pressing on him. The mouth of the conductor started to move, but there were no words. The body staggered to the winder, its' fingers moved slowly and dapped on the pool of blood forming on his chest. He lifted that finger to the glass and wrote in a dramatic way.

"Do you believe in ghost?"

The finger then stopped, it plopped onto the ground, and the arm that supported him had finally melted. And so was the rest of the body, Zu zu could not move, his whole body was like jelly. He felt so trapped and uncertain what was going to happen to him. Now all he wants is to go home and have a good bathe and forget about everything that happened tonight. It must be suicide, the old dude is crazy, and wants to kill himself so he punched his own skin that must be why it ended up like this. There is no way there can be other reason. He is never a weak soul, he is brave and he works as a lawyer a job full of justice, so he must not fall for their trick. He gathered himself up, and looked at the bloody letterings on the window pane. With a firm breathe, NO!

Zu zu swipe the hair out of his face, looks like he would be taking the wheel to get him out of this mess, maybe head to a gas station to call his friend at the pay phone. He began to turn to the direction of the wheel, but there was a girl dressed in pink sitting there. He stopped short, and then once again, his heart began to race wildly, in his mind an echo of the dead conductor voice rang in his head, "there is this vengeful spirit of this girl that roamed this part, she rips her victims into pieces"..He looked at the remains of the dead conductors' torn shirt, scattered in pieces across the floor. Zu zu, looked at the girl who is now getting up and was walking towards him, it was more like floating…

" that's right" she whispered, she was very near to him now.

"I didn't say how I rip my victims apart." She kissed Zu zu deeply. In an instance, Zu zu felt this burning sensation, like how it feels in a very very hot summer day.

AHHHHHH!


End file.
